Arthur Tudors Reign
by princessElizabethtudor
Summary: What if Prince Arthur had survived the Sweating Sickness in 1502? What if Henry and Anne married in 1518? How much of the history would be changed? DO NOT READ STORY IF YOU LIKE JANE SEYMOUR.
1. Arthur survives

**2 April 1502**

Catherine of Aragon POV

Prince Arthur is sick, why? .We have only been married for 6 months, did God not look upon our marriage as a correct match, My mother in law Elizabeth of York is comforting me despise trying to not make herself cry. Poor Prince Henry my sweet brother in law could not possibly understand the things he must face if he became king.

We all await in Elizabeth's chambers together, King Henry just remains silent trying not to show any worry or even trying to break down. Everyone in the Land are on their feet praying for the recovery of their most beloved Prince.

End of Catherine of Aragon POV

The worried royal family sat in silence, awaiting the news from the physician of Arthurs Health. The court awaited either in their Chambers or the corridors near Prince Arthurs chambers.

Prince Henry rested his head against his Mothers lap, she gently ran her fingers through his golden locks. As he started to drift in a deep slumber, the royal physician entered the chambers. He bowed towards the royals and spoke.

"Your Majesties, despite how much trouble it was for us the cure the Prince, he is now alive and well. I recommend a few weeks of bed rest and he shall be fit and well enough for court again" Catherine ran out the chambers and ran into Arthurs she grabbed his hand and knelt by his bedside.

"You're alive my sweet husband. I pray you will no longer feel the pain of illness again".

" I am alive Catherine and I promise our reign will begin together," Arthur says kissing her hand.

 **I always wondered that in history would Henry still marry Anne Boleyn if Arthur survived? Jane Seymour would not be the main Character in this story, blonde pale slut might make an appearance for 2 or 3 chapters but she'll be disliked. Anne will appear and Henry will be faithful.** **I also changed Henry's birth date to 1500, so he'll only be 1 when Arthur caught the sweating sickness.**

 **Text me on PM and please review, follow and fav this story.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudorXxx**


	2. An arranged Marriage

**Chapter 1:** **An arranged Marriage**

 **September 19th 151** **2**

King Arthur sighed hitting his head against the table. Catherine his wife for 8 years had failed once more in giving a healthy child to him and an heir for the throne. So far his younger brother Henry was his heir and no matter how much he loved his brother he wouldn't have his crown being placed on his head. Henry needed to Marry when he would finally grow of age. Catherine has spoken about him marrying one of her nieces, Arthur has yet to decide. Henry never liked Catherine, she was too fussy about him having Spanish Tutors for his education. Arthur told her " _That was for him to decide_ ". Catherine had got mad and took it as an insult to her country.

Ever since his father died Arthur had tried to be a good king like him, being respectful to his wife and protecting his country from war. He even made laws that would hopefully protect England from an invasion. Now all he needed was a child to take the throne after him, he wouldn't mind a baby daughter but a male heir that would carry on the family name. He has planned on making his brother a Duke of York and when Henry would marry, his wife would be a Duchess of York.

A herald came in announcing to the king "Your Majesty Sir Thomas Boleyn" Arthur nods and gets out of his chair. Boleyn enters the room and bows towards the king.

"Sir Thomas thank you for coming, Please have a seat" Arthur smiles showing him towards a chair. Boleyn smiles taking a seat near the king.

"When I got a letter from your majesty I was wondering " _what on earth do you want to see me for?_ " I hope everything is alright?" Boleyn says taking a goblet of wine from a servant.

"It's all good Sir Thomas, I was wondering about your Children. How are they?" Arthur asks sipping his wine.

"My son George is getting on well with his education as is my eldest daughter Mary. My youngest daughter and Child Anne is the most talented though. Margaret of Austria says " Anne is a very exceptional child". All three make my wife and I proud though" Boleyn replies smiling.

"Anne your Youngest how old is she?" Arthur asks.

"10 years old your Majesty" Boleyn replies asking for a refill of his Goblet to a servant.

"My brother Henry is 12 and when he comes to his age of Marriage I hope your daughter Anne would become his wife and mother to his children" Arthur smiles.

"An arranged marriage to my daughter, your majesty would your brother want to marry a girl with no title and no royal blood?" Boleyn asks. Arthur orders for a tray of cheese, meat and bread before answering.

"Trust me I think my brother would be happy to marry a girl that is from England then a Spanish royal. Let me meet your daughter Anne and then we'll arrange for the two to meet" Arthur smiles.

"When your Majesty?" Boleyn asks. Arthur shrugs before answering.

"Tomorrow sir Thomas 11:00 am if there is no trouble with that time?" Boleyn shakes his head.

"What should the reason be for that you would like to see Anne?" Arthur thinks for a moment before answering.

"Tell her about the hopeful arranged marriage, She and your daughter Mary will be placed in Queen Catherine's lady in waiting" Boleyn opens his mouth in shook and nods.

"Thank you your majesty" Boleyn smiles proudly "I shall see you tomorrow with my daughter Anne" Arthur watches his bow and leave the room. A smile appears on Arthurs' face, his brother will probably be happy with this match. He knew Henry had argued with Catherine about Marrying a Spanish niece of hers and who hopefully be happy with Marrying an English blood maiden instead. He'll have to wait and see then, Arthur will have to decide on whether Anne Boleyn was good enough, so far yes because of her education. Tomorrow would reveal all.

 **Hever Castle**

Boleyn jumped off his horse and ran into Hever quickly making all his servants wonder " _why is he in a hurry?_ ".He sees his children sitting and talking together at the table when they see him all three get up and greet their father.

" I have the most wonderful news. Mary and Anne both of you are too be placed in Queen Catherine's lady in waiting, his majesty King Arthur also wants to meet you, Anne" Anne looks up confused wondering " _why would the king want to meet her?"_.

" Why me Papa?" Anne asks.

"Yes why her?" Mary asks upset.

"The king wants his brother Prince Henry to find a good English blood Bride. He would like to meet Anne" Boleyn replies. Anne smiles and turns to face Mary who gets up from her chair and leaves the room angrily. Anne sighs as does her father. George hugs Anne congratulating her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Father, should I see if Mary is ok?" George asks.

"If you don't mind my son" Boleyn replies. George leaves the room to see Mary while Anne and her father continue to talk "He wants to meet at 11:00 am and it is a 3-hour journey by carriage to Whitehall, so get up at between 5:00 and 6:00 am and wash, get dress, eat and we will leave between 7:30 am and 8:00 am" He says before ordering a servant to have the chef prepare the evening meal. Anne leaves to go to her chambers and dress for dinner and see's Mary glaring at her. George sighs taking Anne into her chambers as quickly as possible. Mary was 15 and too old to marry Henry. George was 12 and acted more appropriate than her, She just needed to learn to grow up and accept the things that will happen.

 **Whitehall**

Anne is wearing a pale blue Gown embraced in pearls, on her feet was white dainty slippers, and her hair was in wavy curls. She sat in the family carriage with her father. An excited smile was on her face, Mary refused to get up and wave goodbye to her which made Anne really upset. Her mother was overjoyed with the news and helped Anne pick the perfect gown to wear for when she meets the king.

"Now Anne if the king asks you a question answer in a clear voice. The king will probably ask questions in other languages too so answer in whatever language he speaks in. Ok?" Anne smiles up at her father nodding. She never thought of being married to a prince, well duke of York. She hopes that he would like her and not want to marry a girl with more royal blood as well as a family title. He was just 12 and she 10, many years before they are at the right age for marriage. Both would know each other well since Anne and Mary will have places in Queen Catherine's lady in waiting, so the two would eventually like each other.

 **Whitehall 10:00 am**

Arthur had an hour left before Boleyn and Anne would arrive. Enough time to tell Henry about Anne and his future wife. He ordered a guard to bring his brother to him and waited for Henry to arrive thinking in his mind " _Would Henry accept the marriage?" "Will Anne be as smart and loyal as she sounds?"_ his thoughts were interrupted by a guard telling him of Henry's arrival.

"Let him in" The guard nods and just a few seconds later Henry entered bowing towards his brother.

"Your Majesty would do you want to see me for?".

" I want to disguise about an arranged marriage for you" Arthur replies offering Henry a seat beside him. Henry stares at him with a face of disgust.

"Is it one of the Queen's nieces? I told her I am not gonna marry a Spanish relative of hers".

" No Henry, I made an arranged marriage. Her name is Anne Boleyn she is 10 and a very well educated child. She grew up in the court of Margaret of Austria along with her sister Mary" Henry thought about Anne for a moment. She seemed like the perfect wife.

"Who is her father?"

"Her father is Sir Thomas Boleyn. He was a friend of our fathers" Arthur replies waiting for Henry's reaction.

"So she is a commoner?" Henry asks. Arthur smiles.

"Well it is her who is also of English blood or Catherine's niece" Henry glared at his brother.

"I will meet Anne and decide whether she is a good choice" Henry declares before getting up, bowing and leaving Arthur alone in his Chambers.

 **Later that day**

"Your majesty, Sir Thomas and Lady Anne Boleyn" a Harold announced. Arthur nodded for approval to ket them in the room. When Boleyn and Anne entered they both greeted Arthur with a bow and a curtsy.

"You may both rise," Arthur tells them before continuing with a smile in his face" Lady Anne Boleyn, your father said a lot about you. Please read a passage from this french book for me".

"Of Course, your Majesty" Anne smiles before reading a passage of a book Arthur handed to her. Boleyn smiled at his daughter's behaviour, Arthur enjoyed her reading and let her stop after a few more lines.

"Sir Thomas I must say I am really impressed. You are correct I must say. Lady Anne would you like to go to the Royal Gardens?" Arthur asks and Anne nods. He orders his mistress Lady Jane seymour to take Anne into the gardens, she nods and takes Annes hand Leaving Boleyn and Arthur to talk.

 **Royal Gardens**

Anne walked through the gardens with Lady Jane not far behind. She looked at the beautiful view of the Garden, the red rose bushes, the clear lakes and the tweeting of the birds was the only sound that could be heard. As she walked she didn't notice Prince Henry walking close by and when she did she curtsied straight away. Henry stopped and smiled.

"Rise fair lady, what is your name?" He asked kissing her hand.

"Anne Boleyn your Grace" She answered smiling at Henry.

 **Next chapter will reveal more. Also that is not really Jane seymour i decided to make up Janes fake sister in law. When Jane seymour does appear her name will be Janie.**

 **Please review and Message of PM if there is any Questions.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxx**


	3. A goodbye for six years

**Chapter 2: A goodbye for Six years**

Queen Catherine looked angrily at her two new ladies in waiting. Mary Boleyn was ok, not the most perfect girl but a fine young lady. Anne Boleyn, she already disliked her before she met her, her own husband picked a common blood girl over the offer of a royal Spanish blood princess for his brother. Little Anne was to become a royal, she knew nothing of the girl apart from she being born to a family with no title.

Catherine was to have dinner with her husband and she dismissed all her ladies apart from Anne, who was still doing her hair.

"I know what you are doing Lady Anne," Catherine says in a deep voice. Anne looked at the Queen in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean your majesty" Catherine glares at the girl.

"One day the king and Prince Henry will see what you truly are" Anne gently shook in shock.

"What is that, your majesty?" Anne asks putting down the hairbrush and placing a gold crown upon the Queen's head.

"A whore, an expensive low born common slut" Catherine hisses through her teeth, smirking as she saw Anne running from the room in tears. She then saw Arthur coming out from behind the curtains.

"A think we need a talk," He says in a deep angry voice.

"What is there to say, she is a whore" Catherine shouts at Arthur.

"No, no she is a sweet, smart young girl Catherine. I know you want England to become another Spanish country well it isn't going to" Arthur says before leaving the room.

 **Annes chambers**

Anne cried behind her chamber door, it hurts so much to be called a whore and a slut. Why does Catherine hate her? what has she ever done to Catherine?. A future royal family member is already hated by her queen. Speak to the King, yes that is what she will do. Ask him to leave Catherine's service, surely the king will not be mad with her. Prince Henry has been so kind to her, they would often read books together, sometimes ride their horses during the early mornings and evenings. Maybe she could become princess Margaret lady in waiting, she likes her.

Her tears were heard because of the gentle knocking of someone asking to enter interrupted her thoughts. Anne cleaned her face with the bowl of cold water near the bed and dried her face with a cloth before answering. Anne curtsied the moment she saw Arthur standing before her, he bought her to her feet and smiled a pity smile at Anne.

"I heard what Catherine said Lady Anne, I am sorry for what happened," Arthur says smiling again as Anne offers him a seat.

"Your majesty has nothing to be sorry for, Queen Catherine just doesn't like me. I was taught to not take words effectively, it would show I am weak. It appears it did today, I ran out of the room in tears" Anne tells him fidgeting with a necklace around her neck. Arthur looked in Anne's eyes before answering.

"I know I was hiding behind the curtain. My brother seems to like you, he claims your a _"Well enough bride"._ Catherine is just mad about the fact I didn't choose one of her nieces to marry Henry. She will have to learn to behave like a queen and get used to the fact you are to marry my brother". He gets up and leaves Anne alone in her chambers. It is true what Arthur said it doesn't matter what Catherine says she is still to marry Henry whether she likes it or not.

 **Hever Castle**

Thomas Boleyn sighed as he sat in the chair by the fire, all he wanted to do was relax and not worry about the upcoming events. A servant entered the room and Handed Boleyn a few letters. One was by King Arthur, one was from Queen Catherine and another from Margaret of Austria. He opened Arthurs letter first and began to read.

 _Sir Thomas Boleyn,_

 _Your daughter Anne has seemed to be a good fit bride, for my brother had said those words in a reassuring agreement of this engagement. However, my wife has not been kind to Anne due to the fact she is to marry Henry. Forgive me but may Anne stay at Hever for a few weeks until I can teach Catherine to behave like a queen._

 _King Arthur_

Boleyn sighed he is regretting Catherine's letter which he was about to open next. Margaret of Austria, he has not heard of her in the last two years. What in the world would she want now? Boleyn ripped the envelope open and read.

 _Sir Thomas Boleyn,_

 _It has been two years since we last wrote to each other, a good cause for this letter as I have wonderful news._ _I would like your daughter Anne to come back to my court, she would stay here for three or four years before being sent to the French court to serve as a lady in waiting to her majesty the Queen of France._

 _I hope you find this letter very wonderful._

 _Margaret of Austria._

Boleyn ordered a servant to fetch him a piece of paper and a quill. He wrote to the king, and burnt Catherines letter in the hot burning flames of the fire next to him.

 **Whitehall**

Arthur had just told Henry and Anne the news, they were not to see eachother for six years and when they do, the wedding will be a few days later. Anne was fine with the news, it will give her enough time to be more ready if the Queen uses harsh words upon her again.

Anne hugged her family before getting onto the boat that would take her to Margaret of Austria's court. The gentle spring wind blew through her hair as the boat started to sail away. Goodbye England for now, for when she returns, Anne would be a duchess.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the update. The next one will be on my birthday which is the 24th this month.**

 **Fav, review and message me on PM if you have any Questions.**

 **Till next time,**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxx**


	4. The Unexpected news

**Chapter 3: The unexpected news**

 **May 24th, 1516**

Anne's life adjusting to the French was very welcoming in just a few years she'll be on her way back from France to England. During the last 4 years, she made contact with her brother and Prince Henry who she was too marry after a month she comes back to the English court.

She has learned the French court is just as bad as the English one, Jane Seymour or Janie as she likes for people to call her has been the mistress of the king. Every day she would walk around with a new jewel or gown the king has given her, now known as the great whore. Janie never cared, Keeping the king's affection was all she really cared about.

During Annes time away from England, Queen Catherine birthed a daughter, she was not healthy but alive. The young princess was now three years old and showing no sign of sickness so far, many believed she would be the royal couples only child and she may be Queen.

Anne smiled at the Queen of France as she sat beside her, the queen's ladies were either sewing or reading. since Anne is still young and to be married in a few years she has to learn languages still and to dance properly as the royal family should.

"Labelle Anne, one letter est arrivée du Prince Henry," says a maid.

"Merci" Anne replies to the maid, before curtsying to the Queen and leaving the royal chambers. She opened the letter once she was in her own chambers and read.

 _Anne,_

 _I count the days since we will see each other again, I look at the moon each night and wonder if you are looking too._ _I am sure your beauty has grown._

 _Prince Henry Tudor_

Anne smiled at the letter, Henry was kind and pleasant when writing to her. She always replied back, giving him a kind letter in return. When she will return on the English land, what will he look like? he will not be the same boy from when she last saw him. He was almost in his adult years and she still an early teenager.

Lost in her thoughts, Anne didn't hear her chamber door open. A hand gently tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at the person. King Francis stood behind her and Anne immediately curtsied and Francis instructed her to rise.

"Your Majesty, what may I do for you?" Anne asks smiling slightly as the king offered his arm which she gladly wrapped her arm around his and the two of them walked out her chambers into the gardens.

"There has been a change into when you're going back to England. King Arthur wants you to come back in a month. Nothing changed about the wedding arrangements though. You and Prince Henry are still marrying in two years" Francis answers.

"Why does King Arthur wish for me to come back early?".

"He never said why, though if any good reason I think it is because he wants you back in Queen Catherine service" his answer makes Anne shake. The last words Catherine said to Anne was calling her whore and a harlot.

"His Majesty knows of the last time Queen Catherine and I was in a room together alone" Anne whispers, her hand grips to Francis's arm tighter.

"Yes, I remember what you told me. Remember she wanted her brother in law to marry a Spanish Princess of her family. She wanted England to be a Spanish more than English and from my thoughts, her children will marry Spanish relatives. Who will then marry more Spanish relatives" Francis says " Your children will stop that from happening and Queen Catherine's childbearing years are over from when they had started. Princess Mary may not look sick but she has stomach pains often. There is a chance your children will take the throne".

Anne nods slightly before asking "Did King Arthur give a specific date for me to come back?".

" Yes between the 15th and 20th of June".

"I'll leave on the 15th and write to you once I arrive".

 **Henry Tudor**

News had quickly spread that the young Anne Boleyn was coming home to England early, reasons why?.

Henry didn't know how to react it has been so long since their last encounter he doesn't know what to say, all his words to her were written on a piece of paper. She was now 14 or 13. He hoped she would be happy about seeing him again.

 **June 17th 1516**

England has certainly not changed much, it still has that nice cool wind. Anne breathed in the fresh air through her nose and smiled as it cleared her lungs. Walking down the path with a few guards towards Whitehall Palace, Anne spotted a crowd of people awaiting her arrival. A few faces seemed unhappy with her here, everyone else was joyful.

By the time they reached Whitehall the royal family were waiting outside the Palace for her, even her brother and still angry sister Mary. Her father was not there, she'll have to ask George once they have time to talk. Anne curtsied gracefully and smiled at the people who stood before her. King Arthur bid her rise and Prince Henry walked to Anne, raised both her hands and kissed them gently. The two of them smiled slightly at each other. King Arthur spoke.

"Lady Anne, welcome back I hope your journey was pleasant?".

" Yes, your majesty quite pleasant indeed. I am glad to be back in England though" Anne answers smiling towards the king.

"Good, my brother will escort you to your new Chambers and Catherine and I will see you both at dinner" Anne nods and she and Henry curtsey and bow.

 **The crap ending I know but if you read my previous update on a secret of love, I told you why. Until the next update.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudorXxx**


	5. Discussion of trust and the Throne

**Chapter 4:**

 **June 18th 1516**

The sun began to set, the warm summer air began to cool as the night drew nearer. Anne stood on her chamber balcony looking over the houses. Lady Nan one of her knew ladies was making her a bath, adding liquids to make her skin softer. King Arthur planned a celebration, for her arrival back in England. Queen Catherine didn't even put on the fake smile at the news, and instead frowned slightly and walked away. Prince Henry told her of Catherines anger that he was to marry Anne, and how she felt Arthur was humulating her country. Though it was catherine, for her lack of full term pregnancies.

"M'Lady?" Lady Nan calls from behind Anne.

"Yes Nan?" Anne answers.

"Your bath is ready M'Lady".

" Thank you Nan, please tell Lady Madge and Lady Elizabeth( _Seymour)_ to lay out my gown for tonight, and that you may all wear whatever you want for tonights celebration" Anne tells her walking to the washroom.

"Yes M'Lady" Nan answers. Anne drops her robe and, settles herself into the tub of warm water. Lady Nan enters a few minutes later, and pours a jug of water over Annes head. Adding vanilla and spice into her wet locks of hair, before rinsing it out. Lady Elizabeth entered and, helped Anne to dry off before Anne put her robe back on and sat in the chair near the fire. Lady Elizabeth was brushing Anne's wet hair when she spoke.

"So tell me Elizabeth, have you got any family at court or, who are coming?".

" My sister Lady Jane will be arriving soon to serve her Majesty the Queen. My sister in Law Anna will arrive along with her, I believe she is to serve you. I do have a brother at court Edward Seymour. He is my eldest brother and, my what my father says the most clever" Elizabeth replies

"Tell me about your sister Jane" Anne asks.

"Jane is my elder sister, she is not as intelligent as my other siblings and I, but she is a true English beauty with her Golden locks that gleam in the sun, her light blue eyes that always shine and, her pale skin. Father says that she will have many men coming asking to wed her. Jane however plans to wed for love not duty. She doesn't want to do her duty on marrying a rich Lord, and bare him children. She adores the poor and, often makes blankets or them" Elizabeth began to put the gown on Anne. It was a beautiful gown of light blue with a white corset with gold roses pattern threaded in it. The kirtle was white and, covered in gold threaded leafs and flowers. Anne sat by the mirror and watched Elizabeth begin to slowly braid her hair.

"Your sister Jane must be lovely, and kind".

" Beauty hides her true feelings, actions and, attitude. A book should be not judged by its cover. Jane is a book all seems to adore. I once caught her kissing a boy of low birth, when i was 10 and, she a girl of twelve. Her words were to ' _Forget what you have seen. Its just the image in a book you once read_ '. I warn you M'lady, if my sister tries to act friendly and talk to you. Do not fool for it" Elizabeth warns her, tying the four braids together with golden string. She put pair of dainty white slippers on Annes feet. Upon her head was a golden tiara covered in rubies, and around her neck was a silver chain necklace Henry gifted her.

"I take you advice Elizabeth carefully. I need to find out more about Jane and, your sister in law. Though not tonight, during the morning i will have my fast and i ask you to join me. It will be in the private Gardens where only the royal family can go to along with any guests they have with them. The wrong ears will not hear our conversation" Elizabeth nods and curtsies, before leaving Anne's chambers to her own.

 **King Arthur and Queen Catherine**

"Lady Anne will wed Henry. No more arguments against that matter Catherine" Arthur tells her.

"The girl is no Princess, she is but a girl without a high born title".

" She was raised in margaret of Austrias court. Lady Anne had the education of a Princess. One very rare for a girl without Royal blood in her veins or a title to have".

Catherine sighed angrily, twisting the braclet around her waist. Arthur held his gaze away from her eyes "If you didn't want Henry to have a wife from Spain, perhaps from France instead".

" There are matters that you should have a concern on wife" Arthur says meeting her gaze.

"What exactly Husband?" Catherine asks.

"Birthing me an heir".

" I gave you an heir, our daughter Mary" Arthur looks away from her again before, looking back and sighing.

"A son. Henry is my heir until a get a male heir from you. Mary cannot be Queen of England. She'll birth children who will carry on her husbands name. The Tudor succession will end with her, and i don't want that" Arthur tells her. Catherine walks out Arthurs chambers, obviously furious with what her husband said. In her eyes Mary is the rightful heir.

 **Prince Henry and Lady Anne**

His betrothed is back in England, his gaze was hard to keep away from her. Her beauty is different, the black eyes took control of his soul, her olive skin which was vibrant and, her shining black curls. He heard the voice of Catherine earlier leaving with Arthur telling Catherine that a male heir from her was more important then who Henry was to wed. Now, hours later he watched the Queen sitting silenty on her throne beside Arthur.

"The Lady Anne Boleyn" the Herald calls loudly, causing the other courtiers to bow and, curtsey. Anne stood before the King and Queen along with her ladies. The music began once again and, Henry walked towards Anne as she spoke with Elizabeth.

"Lady Anne" Henry greets her bowing slightly.

"My prince" Anne greets back giving him a curtsey. Elizabeth curtsies and leaves the betrothed couple.

"How is m'lady this evening" Henry asks offering an arm.

"I am quite well, and what about you?" Anne answers smiling.

"Very well too. I must say you beauty is fairer then ever this evening" Anne blushes slightly.

"M'lord is to kind".

" Its true though, you shine more then the sun and, your eyes hook the soul of any man who falls for your beauty. So tell me is England any different from when you left?".

"No, though the only difference there is the Queen giving England a princess. I heard the girl is cheerfull, loved by all and, cheeky" Anne comments handing Henry a goblet of wine.

" Though she is sickly, Catherine has many miscarriages and stillborns and, my brother is scared the Tudor succession will end when he dies. Mary won't remain a Tudor when she weds, she'll carry children who will take on her husbands name. Thats why he placed me above Mary. If catherine births a male heir then her child would be king. Though she grows older by the day. Soon her child baring years will end, her daughter will be second in the line to the Throne and, most likely come after our sons but before our daughters" Henry says taking a sip of his wine, Anne looks at him taking a sip of the wine and spoke.

"If the Queen does birth a male heir, will you be placed under Mary in the succession?".

" Probably not. If Mary is sickly, Surely another babe from Catherine will be".

 **I am BACK. Thank you all for the positive reviews i have been getting.**

 **Forgive me for any puntuation mistakes, i tried to write this quickly so people won't think in am still gone.**

 **Voting time: What story should i update.**

 **The most happy Queen Anne the Third wife**

 **George Boleyns revenge**

 **Children of Queen Elizabeth 1st**

 **Elizabeth Seymour was a supporter of Anne Boleyn and, i believe her Lady in waiting. She will be the kind seymour daughter and Edward the kind son. I think Jane is younger then Elizabeth but I really don't care.**

 **Fav, follow and review if you are new to this story.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor**


End file.
